


One Time Thing

by boatsandwaterfalls



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bioluminescence, Consensual Sex, F/M, Forbidden Love, Forest Sex, Love, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boatsandwaterfalls/pseuds/boatsandwaterfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG-1 escorts a group of scientists on a research mission to a beautifully mysterious planet. The first night, while everyone sleeps, Sam and Jack make a discovery of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Time Thing

A twig snapped. Colonel Jack O'Neil awoke sharply in his tent.

“Daniel,” he whispered. Jack reached out a hand and quietly nudged Daniel Jackson’s slumped shoulders.

“Huh?” Daniel said. His face scrunched as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Jack raised a finger to his lips and reached for his gun.

Leaves rustled.

Jack slowly unzipped his tent and stepped out into the misty pre- morning rain. It was still dark. Daniel followed him out.

Jack took deliberate steps toward the tree line. He motioned for Daniel to stay put.

In one fluid motion, Jack parted the foliage of a large bush revealing the source of the noises: Major Sam Carter.

“Jeez, Carter, what do you think you’re doing?” Jack put down his gun.

“Sorry, sir” Carter said with a smile. It was obvious she was returning from a trip to the facilities.

“Little jumpy, are we?” Daniel said, hands on hips. He yawned and promptly returned to the tent and to sleep.

They looked at each other for a moment.

“Sorry, Carter,” Jack said. “I’ll let you get back to sleep.”

“No, it’s okay. I haven’t been sleeping much anyway. Too busy thinking about these plant readings,” Carter shrugged.

They began to walk together toward Carter’s tent, past the half a dozen tents where 14 scientific researchers slept.

Three fourths of SG-1 had been assigned to, using Jack’s words, babysit a group of scientists on an uninhabited forest planet. The MALP had recorded remarkable data about the plant-life on this otherwise uninteresting planet.

“The MALP picked up some strange readings today but we couldn’t find anything definitive. There were some trace compounds in the air…” Carter’s voice trailed off. Jack could tell by the look in her eye that she was busy thinking about advanced chemistry and other things he didn’t know much about.

As they approached Carter’s tent and prepared to say goodnight, they saw a faint light appear in the trees.

“There’s somebody out there,” Jack said in a low voice as he raised his gun.

Carter turned her head and smiled at him. She reached out her hand and pushed his gun arm down.

“Bioluminescence,” she said. “Come on”

Jack followed her through the trees cautiously. As they walked, more tiny lights appeared until it seemed like every other leaf was shining a low, luminous blue.

They came to the perimeter of a clearing maybe 50 meters in diameter.

The grass was ankle high. It glowed a dim turquoise. Small blue butterflies glided around the clearing. It had a perfect view of the sky.

Sam smiled, turning her head up to look at the stars. She stepped out into the clearing ahead of Jack.

She walked slowly, brushing her hands against the pink flowers which bloomed, waist-high, every couple feet.

When she reached the middle she turned to face Jack.

She could only describe his expression as “awe.”

Seeing her walk-- no, glide-- into that shimmering landscape was the most beautiful thing he had ever witnessed. He had finally admitted to himself, months ago, that he was attracted to her. He had told himself that attraction was all there was to it. But now, in this most magical of places, with only her and him, he felt a desire rise from the pit of his stomach. One he could not ignore. One that was much more than mere attraction.

Sam watched his tall frame move slowly toward her. She always knew that there was something between them, something that they made an unspoken agreement never to act on. But tonight, in this most magical of places, she made a decision. She wanted him. She wanted him to kiss her. She wanted him to touch her. She wanted him to love her, as she loved him.

Their eyes met. Neither of them said a word. They just stood in the middle of the clearing and looked into each other’s eyes.

Each of them saw a change in their counterpart’s eyes. Wonder turned to heat. Curiosity turned to desire. Excitement turned to arousal.

Sam took a small step closer, tightening the space between them. A long moment passed.

“Are we going to do this or not?” she asked with a wry smile.

In that moment, it was as if a fire was lit under both of them. They rushed to shed clothing, grasping at each other in the process.  
Jack kissed her with a depth that neither of them had felt before. Their bodies only parted to tear off the clothing that kept their warm skin apart.

Finally free of impediments, Sam pushed Jack down and lay on top of him, kissing and groping his lean muscles. She let out a quiet moan.

Jack felt the reaction to that beautiful sound extend to his lower half.

They pressed their bodies against each other. They explored each other’s mouths as Sam began to grind against Jack. They both moaned this time.

In a swift motion, Jack rolled Sam over and positioned himself above her. He moved his lips from her mouth, across her chin and onto her neck. He continued to suck and lick his way down her soft skin.

He grabbed at the fat of her hips and caressed her belly. He loved how human she was, how perfectly flawed.

He reached her breasts and began to expertly manipulate them with his mouth, his tongue, and his hands. Her breath quickened. She felt the heat and wetness build in her own bottom half.

Jack moved his hands and his mouth down, past her stomach and her hips to her inner thighs. He slowed to run his fingers lightly up and down the soft, sensitive skin. She smiled, incredibly pleased to find out what kind of man Jack was. He knew how to take his time. He knew how to satisfy her. The anticipation grew.

He lowered his lips to her right knee. His tongue made small, wet circles as it moved slowly toward her midline.

He arrived at her vulva and paused, his mouth millimeters above her. She could feel his warm, quick breaths.

Sam took turns looking at the crystal clear sky, the glowing flora around her, and at him, the most beautiful of all of them.

He touched her with his lips, kissing her wet labia slowly just as he had done with her lips earlier. She groaned with the touch.

He used his hands to spread her out and began rhythmically moving his textured tongue from her opening to her clitoris. He slowly explored her, moving up and down. Once on one side and once on the other until she couldn’t contain her moans. She felt the wetness grow with the primal feeling inside her.

He finally settled on her clit, using his hands to massage her wet lips as his mouth created suction. It was unlike anything she had ever felt.

The blue butterflies began to fly what seemed like an intricate formation. Sam watched them move from one geometric design to another while Jack brought her closer and closer to an orgasm.

After finally finding her sweet spot, Jack coordinated his hands and his mouth to finish the job.

Sam’s eyes and mouth widened. She let out a melodious cry as she climaxed.

Jack released. Sam grabbed his head and brought it up to meet hers. They kissed passionately as their bodies pushed into each other, hot and sensitive.

Their lips parted.

“I can’t stand not having you inside me,” Sam whispered.

Jack smiled. He reached down to grab his cock. He slowly placed it in alignment with the line of her labia.

He began moving it back and forth, rubbing it against her. As it moved up and down, her lips invigorating the underpart of his penis, he shuddered with pleasure. He enjoyed teasing her as much as he loved the feeling of her wetness against him.

Every time the head of his surprisingly long cock reached her clit, Sam gasped.

“Come on already!” She said, giggling.

They looked into each other’s eyes and Jack obliged.

Jack slowly pressed the head of his dick onto her opening. With an approving look from Sam, he thrust the rest of the way in, inviting another moan from Sam’s lips.

He lowered his chest to hers and began to tuck his pelvis in and out. He looked at her while thinking of the best way to communicate how perfect it felt to have her breasts move up and down against him with each thrust.

He said it with his eyes. Sam understood.

They moved like this together. Sam tucked herself up to accommodate more of his cock.

The pleasure rocked both of them. They took their time, enjoying every moment.

With every passing minute, the intensity of the pleasure grew. They both individually and silently noted how long and luxurious this lovemaking was.

Minutes grew to hours. They grasped at each other. They held each other and felt every inch of their bodies against each other.

Sam just knew she wanted him to continue moving inside her. Jack knew he couldn’t bear to leave the warmth of her body.

They moved with no pain and no worry for hours, loving every thrust like it was their last.

Finally, the intensity was too much for either of them to stand. 

With deep moans of pleasure, Sam and Jack came together in a powerful explosion of passion.

Jack collapsed on top of Sam, both of them breathing deeply and softly laughing.

Jack moved to slide off of her, but Sam caught him.

“No,” she said, “stay in me a little longer.” Sam thought that there was more to this planet’s mysteries than bioluminescent plants and animals. Worth further investigation, she thought with a smile.

Jack propped himself with one arm. Staying within her, he tucked some of her blonde hair behind her ear. They smiled. A blue shining butterfly landed on Jack’s head.

Sam laughed and Jack confusedly swatted it away. He lay beside her.

The two lay naked in the radiant grass and watched the stars. Within minutes, they were both asleep.

Another unspoken agreement formed. This was not going to be a one-time thing.


End file.
